yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 082
アサルト・キャノン・ビートル | romaji = Misawa Vāsasu Manjōme Asaruto Kyanon Bītoru | japanese translated = Misawa VS Manjome - Assault Cannon Beetle | episode number = 82 | japanese air date = April 26, 2006 | english air date = December 2, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Combat Scissor Beetle | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Magnetic Personality", known as "Misawa VS Manjoume - Assault Cannon Beetle" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Bastion is annoyed at the Society of Light not trying to recruit him, once being one of the best Duelists of Duel Academy, and in order to be recognized, he heads to them, after Sartorius. However, Sartorius makes him Duel Chazz instead, in the condition of Bastion joining the Society of Light if he lost. Featured Duels Chazz Princeton vs. three Ra Yellow Students Duel already in progress. Chazz controls "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1600), "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600), and "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) all in Attack Position and his opponents control no cards. Chazz's turn "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" all attack the Ra Yellow Students directly (Ra Yellow 1 ? → 0; Ra Yellow 2 ? → 0; Ra Yellow 3 ? → 0). Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Bastion Bastion draws "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Beetron-1 Beetletop" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Frontline Base". Now once per turn, Chazz can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Union Monster from his hand. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo", equipping itself to "Beetron-1 Beetletop" as an Equip Card and increase the ATK of "Beetron-1 Beetletop" by 400 ("Beetron-1 Beetletop": 1700 → 2100/1300 → 1700). "Beetron-1 Beetletop" attacks "Magnet Warrior Σ＋", but Bastion activates his face-down "Magnet Force Plus", equipping it to "Beetron-1 Beetletop" and treating it as a "Plus" monster. Due to the effect of "Magnet Force Plus", "Beetron-1 Beetletop" cannot attack other "Plus" monsters, so the attack is nullified. Turn 3: Bastion Bastion draws "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±". Bastion's hand contains "Magnet Warrior Ω－", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Plasma Warrior Eitom", and "Litmus Doom Swordsman". Bastion then sends "Magnet Warrior Σ＋" and the "Magnet Warrior Ω－" in his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±" (2700/1300) in Attack Position. "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±" attacks "Beetron-1 Beetletop". Damage Calculation is applied (Chazz 4000 → 3400), but Chazz destroys "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" to prevent "Beetron-1 Beetletop" from being destroyed ("Beetron-1 Beetletop": 2100 → 1700/1700 → 1300). Bastion then Sets a card Although not shown, the card set is "Mystical Space Typhoon as Bastion has three cards in his hand after he conducts his next turn's Draw Phase.. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Chazz then activates "A Feather of the Phoenix" to discard "Ojamagic", target "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo", and place the latter on top of his Deck. Since "Ojamagic" was sent from Chazz's hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to add "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Yellow" from his Deck to his hand. Chazz's hand contains "Front Change", "Ojamandala", "Ojama Ride", "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and Ojama Yellow". Chazz then activates "Ojama Ride" to send "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Yellow" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" (1500/1800) and "Beetron-3 Spider Base" (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Chazz then returns "Beetron-1 Beetletop", "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo", and "Beetron-3 Spider Base" from his field to his Deck in order to Special Summon "Assault Cannon Beetle" (2400/2800) in Defense Position. Chazz then activates "Ojamandala" to pay 1000 Life Points (Chazz 3400 → 2400) and Special Summon "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Yellow" from his Graveyard (0/1000 each) in Defense Position. Chazz then Tributes "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Yellow" in order to activate the effect of "Assault Cannon Bettle", inflicting 800 damage to Bastion for each monster Tributed this way (Bastion 4000 → 3200 → 2400 → 1600). Turn 5: Bastion Bastion draws. He then Tributes "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±" in order to Special Summon "Plasma Warrior Eitom" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Bastion then activates the effect of "Plasma Warrior Eitom" to halve its ATK ("Plasma Warrior Eitom": 3000 → 1500/2500) and allow "Plasma Warrior Eitom" to attack directly this turn. "Plasma Warrior Eitom" attacks directly (Chazz 2400 → 900). Bastion then Sets a card ("Magic Cylinder"). On Bastion's End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Warrior Eitom" expires ("Plasma Warrior Eitom": 1500 → 3000/2500). Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates "Front Change" to Tribute "Assault Cannon Beetle" and Special Summon "Combat Scissor Beetle" (3600/1800) in Attack Position. "Combat Scissor Beetle" attacks "Plasma Warrior Eitom". Bastion attempts to activate his face-down "Magic Cylinder" which would win him the Duel, but Sartorius mentally convinces him that he must intentionally lose if he truly wants to join the Society of Light. "Combat Scissor Beetle" then destroys "Plasma Warrior Eitom" (Bastion 1600 → 1000). Since "Combat Scissor Beetle" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Bastion (Bastion 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes